The things in life we've come to fear
by Iliveforwriting
Summary: So it's been a year and a half since Narissa nearly poisoned Giselle, and almost killed Robert. Now, Robert has been having these weird thoughts and feelings. Like something evil. Somethings not right. Guess who's back? Yep, Narissa, and she wants revenge
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This is my first fanfic of Robert/Giselle from the movie "Enchanted." hope you like it, honestly I think that Robert and Giselle are a great couple.

Hope you enjoy!! Please Review!! 

* * *

It was like any other night in New York City. Loud, chaotic, with sirens going off every few minutes, oh yes, just another night in New York, right? Even with everything normal, and everything the same, or how it always was, something just wasn't right, and Robert couldn't shake this odd feeling.

It had been a year and a half since the kings and queens ball where Narissa had poisoned Giselle and nearly succeeded in killing him. Morgan was seven and a half years old now, and in the middle of first grade. His heart sank as he thought of how fast she was growing up.

Giselle walked in quietly and sat down next to him on the sofa. 

"Morgan just fell asleep Robert…" she told him quietly. He smiled.

"What story did you tell her tonight?" he asked. She giggled.

"I told her about the time Pip and I were lost in a thick forest." She answered.

"What happened?"

"Soon it got dark and we had to sleep in a hollow tree—" 

"Again with the hollow tree idea…" Robert interrupted laughing. Giselle smiled.

"In the morning Pip climbed a tree and looked around. Eventually we found our way out thanks to him."

Robert smiled. "If it was such a short story, why did you take a long time tucking her in??"

Giselle rolled her eyes. "I only told you a brief summary of the story."

"Ohh…" Robert laughed. Giselle yawned, and said, 

"Well, it's getting late and I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed Robert, see you in the morning…" then she stood up and skipped to bed, humming all the way. 

He chuckled. Giselle was funny that way, always was, always would be. He used to find it annoying, but he felt it was a part of his life now, Giselle not singing, was… unnatural… 

He shivered. There was that feeling again, cold, chilling, the kind of chill that sent shivers down your spine, the feeling that made you feel like something evil was lurking, right outside your door. He decided he needed sleep, that maybe he was just tired from work and his mind was playing tricks on him. He crept past Morgan's room and into his, Giselle was just crawling into bed when he walked in, and she looked at him, and smiled. He managed a half hearted smile while taking off his work pants. He unbuttoned his shirt and slipped on a t-shirt. Crawling into bed, Giselle kissed him, and rest her head on his chest as he turned out the light, and they both fell asleep.

* * *

So how did you like the first chapter? Please review!! Second chapter coming really really soon! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up! Enjoy! 

* * *

Robert woke up to an empty bed

Robert woke up to an empty bed. Giselle must have gotten up already, and he heard noises coming from the kitchen. He rolled over, attempting to get a bit more sleep, but at that moment Morgan came in singing a tune and skipping merrily.

His eyes widened and he wondered if he was still in a dream.

'My LIFE is a dream…' he thought.

"Daddy daddy! She chirped as she began jumping on the bed, he responded by

covering up his head with his pillow, hoping that he would wake up any

moment.

"Daddy! Wake UP!" she cried hitting his back with a pillow. He groaned.

"What do you want Morgan??"

She continued to hit him as she said,

"You didn't forget did you!! We're going to the circus show!! You promised!!"

He stayed where he was and mumbled, "Yeah, but that's not until noon."

"But it's 11:35!!" she cried. He threw the pillow across the room, shot up, and

was about to yell 'how long was I asleep?' when suddenly the pillow Morgan

had been hitting him in the back with caught him hard in the face, catching

him so off guard that it knocked him partly off the bed so that he landed on

his head with his feet still on the side of the bed.

He groaned as Giselle walked in the room.

"Robert, did you hear that we're going to the circus!?" she cried

out happily.

"Yeah, I got the message…" he groaned still lying in his awkward

position; his head was beginning to ache.

"I just have one question," he said. "Why do we need to go to a circus

when we have one right at home?"

Morgan giggled, then said, "Sorry daddy…"

He sighed and told her it was okay, then he attempted to get

himself out of his ridiculous position, only succeeding in

performing a summersault and landing hard on his stomach.

"Ow…"

Robert had to get dressed and ready for the day fast in order to get a taxi, and to get to the circus in time. Once they were all in the taxi, things calmed down a bit, but Morgan and Giselle were talking a mile a minute.

Neither of them had ever been to a circus before, and they were showing it through their excitement. The taxi pulled up to the street where the circus had set up in a large stadium like building. In his rush to catch up to Morgan and Giselle, he nearly forgot to pay the taxi driver, but the angry cry of the taxi driver caught his attention. But in the process, he lost sight of Morgan and Giselle.

"Shit!" he cried to himself frantically searching around for them, Morgan was only seven and a half, and Giselle had no clue what to do alone in New York, she was used to fairy tale land, what was it called again…? Andalasia? Yeah, that was it.

He ran toward the building, calling out their names. Of course, they didn't hear him. He was worried now. He ran inside and began searching for them there.

He wasn't worried anymore, he had been worried 25 minutes ago. Now he was just plain scared. Had they gotten their tickets somehow? Where were they? Finally, once the show was OVER, Giselle and Morgan emerged from one of the exits,

The moment he saw them step out, he ran to them.

"What the hell were you two thinking running off like that?!" he screamed. Both

Morgan and Giselle looked shocked at his sudden outburst, their eyes were wide with shock.

"Did you two even pay for tickets??" They BOTH looked to the ground. They both acted like they were a child who had just gotten yelled at. He sighed and was about to apologize when a sudden wave of dizziness swept over him. He swayed, suddenly the room tilted and he felt his head hit the ground.

"Daddy!" he heard Morgan cry, then everything went black.

* * *

How do you like it?? Chapter 3 coming up!! Thanks for being patient!!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

It was that same feeling

It was that same feeling. That same chill that made him feel so

uncomfortable, so scared, like death itself was stalking him,

sneaking up on him when he least expected it. He knew now that

this feeling was much more than his mind playing tricks on him, no

it was much more than that, like something evil, yes, definetly evil…

He had felt this same feeling before, not exactly recently, but not long ago either.

He was positive he had felt this before, but… where?

Then a thought occurred to him, where was he? He opened his eyes to find

himself in a white room in a white bed. All was silent except for the constant

beeping of a heart monitor.

Well that certainly gave it away. But why was he in a hospital?? That's when

he remembered the circus and how he had passed out. He looked around, no

one was in the room.

He groaned as he tried to sit up, his head hurt like hell.

Just then, Morgan burst in the room screaming.

"Daddy daddy!!" she cried hugging him around the neck so

tightly that he was surprised he was even able to breathe. When he was sure

that his neck would bruise, a doctor came in and suggest that she stop

squeezing his windpipe. Of course, she obeyed, not wanting to hurt her daddy.

"Hello sir," the doctor said. "are you feeling better?"

"Well, my head is killing me…" he admitted. The doctor nodded.

"That would make sense, you're daughter and wife told me that when you

passed out you hit your head."

He nodded, "Oh."

"Well, your test results came back and there's nothing wrong with you, it looks

as if you just passed out of exhaustion. You'll be allowed to go home today, but

I recommend you get lots of rest."

"Sure," he said. He wasn't convinced that being tired was the case. But, he wanted nothing more than to get home, so he kept quiet.

Once home, Robert had been acting somewhat quiet, and Giselle was suspicious. So when Robert had changed into more comfortable clothes, (his pants and his robe,)

he walked over to sit on the couch, that's when Giselle walked over to him

and asked if he was okay.

"I'm fine…" he answered. She looked at him.

"Robert… you should express how you feel, it helps make you feel better."

"I'm fine…" he repeated a hint of annoyance in his tone.

Giselle looked at him.

"Fine?" she asked.

"Fine…" he said.

She exhaled sharply, annoyed.

"Well, Morgan and I are going out, so I hope you really are 'fine' because we'll be gone for a little while."

"I'll be fine!!" he exasperated. "Geez…"

"Why are you so irritable!?" she cried. "Morgan and I are worried about you!!"

He was on his feet now.

"Why do you ask so many questions?? Why can't you trust me!! Why are you so fucking annoying!!"

Giselle, who had never heard him swear like that before, backed away in shock.

Her eyes grew wet, and she turned and walked out the door with Morgan, who was asking if she was okay.

Then they were gone, without another word.

He walked to his bedroom, and kicked his nightstand. Only wearing socks he cried out in pain. Swearing loudly, he dropped to the bed. He stopped, why WAS he so irritable

all of a sudden?? He remembered what he said to Giselle.

He felt like such an asshole.

'Dammit…' he thought. He felt dizzy again, and he lay down. He quickly fell asleep.

When he awoke, he was covered in a cold sweat, it was pouring out, and the house was empty, the chill was as strong as ever, he felt more scared than ever, and now he was alone, he had felt this before, he knew that.

'Where have I felt this dammit!?' Thunder rumbled, and a hissing met his ears, an image passed before his eyes, an enormous dragon, on the roof of a building, rain

pouring down on them, he was clutched in the dragon's claw…

His throat tightened.

"No…"

He felt a cold hand clutch his neck, and a hissing voice growled into his ear.

"Hello handsome… remember me??" Lightning flashed, illuminating the face of

Narissa, she wore an evil grin upon her face.

"I see you're still the damsel in distress…"

She recited a few strange words, there was a flash of green light, a lot like green flames, he felt rain pounding against his face, then darkness, and all was silent.

* * *

A.N. Hope you like it!! Now we're gonna get some action lol. This is where the M rating starts to fit in. But I hope you're liking it so far. What does Narissa want with Robert?? Find out by reading on!! And who's gonna save him?? 


	4. Chapter 4

The ground was cold against his bare chest, and wet from the rain, but what

was he doing outside? He opened his eyes and looked around, it was dark, and raining. The only light was a street light, dimly lighting his surroundings, the heavy rain shimmered in it's faint glow, he lifted his head of the soaked ground. His head felt

heavy and he struggled to stay awake.

"Hello Robert…" came that hissing voice. Narissa was towering over him, grinning

from ear to ear. He tried to move, but now realized that he was tied up.

"I thought you were dead…" he managed to croak.

"Surprise surprise.." she hissed, caressing his jaw. "I told you that there are no happily ever afters… and didn't you say that as well? Didn't you once say that there are no such things as happily ever afters?"

She laughed. He tried to shrug her hand off of his face, that must have pissed her off, because she slapped him. He winced.

"What do you want with me?" he asked. She just smiled and walked off, "You'll see…"

Her laugh rang in the distance as his vision grew dimmer, and dimmer and finally faded.


	5. Chapter 5

Giselle paced nervously as she thought about what could have happened.

"Oh dear, oh dear…" she said over and over again. Morgan peered in on her from the doorway of the living room as Giselle became more and more frantic by the minute.

"Giselle…" she said in a soft voice. Giselle turned and faced the small girl, hoping that she wouldn't notice her teary eyes.

"Yes Morgan?" she said softly.

"Why are you sad?" she asked.

Giselle dropped onto the couch, "Well Morgan, Robert told me that your mother left and never came back… what if he doesn't come back??" she didn't want to scare Morgan,

But she was so scared she couldn't help it.

"Where do you think daddy is??"

Giselle looked to the window. "I just don't know, he could be anywhere…" she whispered, more to herself than Morgan.

Morgan walked to her dad's room to look around. His bed wasn't made, and his robe was on the floor, it didn't look like he had packed anything, it didn't look like he even ever planned on leaving. Morgan saw something on the floor, a note… she picked it up and ran to Giselle.

"Giselle, Giselle!" she cried.

"Morgan? What is it?"

"I found a note on the floor, what does it say??" Giselle took the note and read it.

The note fell from her hand, and she looked outside into the pouring rain.

"Giselle…?"

"She's back Morgan…" she said. "That evil lady Robert and I told you about that tried to kill us, she's got your father."

There was only the patter of rain now, even the city noise seemed to stop as Morgan asked, "What do we do? Did she hurt daddy??"

Giselle looked at her.

"We have to find him…"

* * *

A/N: Sorry these last two chapters haven't had a ton of excitement, but trust me, it's gonna get really really good soon! It will be worth it! lol

Hope you're not all bored to death, again, sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

He waited until Narissa had left, then he rolled onto he side and attempted to try and squeeze his hands free of the rope. He should have known better…

The ropes suddenly sprouted thorns, not unlike those of a rose. The thorns dug into the flesh of his forearms and wrists. He bit his lip until it bled to stop himself from crying out. He tried to lay perfectly still, hoping that the thorns would cease.

'Damn witch…' he thought. 'She's always one step ahead…' he took a deep shaky breath and waited. When the thorns did nothing but push against his now raw, bleeding wrists he became frantic. He could handle the pain but not for long. He felt the his warm blood trickle down his wrists as he tried to keep quiet and lay perfectly still.

As the thorns grew and pushed, he whimpered and groaned, doing anything to stop himself from screaming so that Narissa wouldn't hear him and come back. He rolled onto his other side, he had no idea why, he felt the thorny bindings sprout vines, the vines

curled and wrapped themselves around his forearms, as they continued to climb up his arm, thorns sprouted from them as well.

'I don't believe this!!'

He was growing more and more frantic by the minute. The thorns finally dug into his neck after wrapping around his shoulder. He cried out in agony as he felt the tips press against his throat. He screamed and writhed as the thorns grew and grew. His entire arms, shoulders, and back were cut and covered in blood. The rain poured harder and harder, the droplets pounding on his agonized body.

He heard distant footsteps, coming closer and closer to him. He heard her voice before he saw her.

"I hope you've learned a lesson…" he looked into the dark face of Narissa.

"Maybe next time you won't be so foolish and think that you can actually escape me…"

He couldn't breathe. The thorns dug into his neck.

"P-please…" he begged.

She laughed, a smirk on her face.

Waving her arm, the bonds subsided, and he heard her footsteps die away again. The vines were now ordinary rope once more. But he was not going to test them. He lay looking up at the black sky. No stars, no moon…

Just rain…

He felt the cool droplets hit his face and bloodied body, watched the water fall from the sky, listened to it hit the ground with a soft splash. Blood and water ran over his body, and his bare chest had a deep gash from the vines. If Narissa didn't kill him, surely he would bleed to death.

So now he could only wait…

Wait to live…

Wait to die…

He could only wait now…

"Only wait…"

* * *

A/N: Hey, really sorry this one took so long... I just didn't have the time to type it. But I finally was able to. Another thing... The first sentence on some of these chapters repeats itself... I have no clue what that's about... my computer must be screwed up. --;

Hope you like this chapter! Chapter 7 coming soon! (Alot sooner than this one... lol)


	7. Chapter 7

Narissa cackled as he awoke from his restless slumber.

"Have a nice nap?" she hissed.

His only response was a groan. He tried to sit up, but his entire body suddenly hurt with a jolt of pain, sending him crashing to the ground, the pain racketing through his tired and sore body.

She laughed at him. He glared at her, 'you bitch…' he thought.

As if she could read his thoughts, she suddenly paced up to him and grabbed him around the neck.

"You won't try to escape me again now will you??" she asked. Her nails were beginning to dig into his already raw flesh.

"That will teach you to mock the rightful queen of Andalasia!" She let go.

He regained his breath and said, "Queen?! How could you ever be queen? Nobody could ever look up to you—"

But he was cut short as her hand caught him hard against the face, her nails drawing blood in three fine scratches across his face. They were more like claw marks…

"Shut up you filth!!"

He cried out in pain as he fell backwards, his hands covering his face, he heard Narissa walk away. "God dammit!!" he screamed in rage, pounding the ground with his fist, a vision of his daughter passed through his mind.

"Morgan…" he breathed, then he thought of Giselle… he saw their smiling faces, how they were, but only in his memories… would he ever get home?? Was he going to die and leave them alone in this world? His fist he had been pounding the cement floor with trembled as his entire body began to shake. He was afraid of losing them, and he was afraid to die. He slumped to the floor as he began to sob.

"I'm sorry…" he sobbed.

Morgan's smile faded…


End file.
